Another Chance
by Searchin
Summary: A How It Should Have Been Story Larry/Ally, John/Nelle
1. Default Chapter

Ally Mcbeal: How it Should Have Been  
  
Teleplay by Julie Hillman  
  
Part One: Another Chance  
  
Scene I  
  
Detroit. LARRY is playing in a park with SAM. JAIME walks over to them.  
  
  
JAIME: Time to go home.  
  
SAM: Already.  
  
JAIME: Yes, I have to make dinner.  
  
SAM: Can Dad and I come in few minutes?  
  
JAIME: Ok, just a few minutes.  
  
(JAIME kisses LARRY long, passionate.)  
  
See you at home.  
  
LARRY: (smiles) See you at home.  
  
Ally wakes up in her bed screaming.  
  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
  
Scene II  
  
  
Ally's bedroom. Renée enters slowly; she does not rush in.  
  
  
RENEE: What now?  
  
ALLY: Larry was back with Jaime. They were all a family.  
  
RENEE: It was a dream.  
  
ALLY: I know that, but they were back together--  
  
RENEE: Ally. It's been 4 months. He broke up with you with a note and then left for Detroit.  
  
ALLY: He went to Detroit for Sam.  
  
RENEE: He broke up with you with a _note._  
  
ALLY: There must be a reason.  
  
RENEE: Do you want to get over him?  
  
ALLY: Of course, I do.  
  
RENEE: Are you sure you're just not waiting for him to come back, cause he's not going to.   
If you really want him back--  
  
ALLY: I don't want him back.  
  
RENEE: If you really want him back, you'll have to go to Detroit.  
  
ALLY: He broke my heart, Renee. It'll take a while. I mean with Billy--  
  
RENEE: Ok, whatever. I have to get ready for work.  
  
  
SCENE III  
  
  
Scene: Ally and Renee are leaving for work, when suddenly Ally sees Barry Manilow and Gloria Gaynor singing a duet of I Will Survive.  
  
ALLY: I know if I run, you'll just follow me. I know you won't go away until you want to, so  
I'm just going to ignore you.  
  
  
RENEE: Ally--  
  
ALLY: It's just Gloria Gaynor and Barry Manilow singing, I Will Survive.  
  
RENEE: We'll talk about it later.  
  
ALLY: Renee, it's fine, I don't need to talk about it.  
  
RENEE: Both of them? This is gotta be really big. Atleast talk to John about it,  
  
ALLY: Ok, I'll mention it to John.  
  
(Ally and Renee leave the appartment and go different diffections. Gloria and  
  
Barry follow Ally.)  
  
  
SCENE IV  
  
  
Scene: Cage and Fish. The morning meeting.  
  
  
RICHARD: Ally?  
  
ALLY: My client's ex-wife is suing him for infliction of emotional distress, because of the divorce.  
  
JOHN: What about the divorce?   
  
ALLY; The divorce itself.   
  
JOHN: Well, that's just crazy.  
  
ALLY: Look at the bright side, we're representing the husband.  
  
  
Scene IV  
  
Scene: Ally's office. (Ally is working. ELAINE enters)  
  
ELAINE: David Barnes is here.  
  
ALLY: Send him in.  
  
(ELAINE exits and returns with DAVID BARNES.)  
  
ELAINE: So, you're divorced, right?  
  
ALLY: Elaine!  
  
(ELAINE exits)  
  
ALLY: Sorry about that.  
  
DAVID: It's ok. I'm getting used to it. When I came in to hire you, she mentally undressed  
me.  
  
ALLY: (_smiles) _Ok, the court has defined this rather narrowly, which is why I'm filing a motion to dismiss. I'm going to argue that your divorce does not constitute a sufficient damage. They might win the motion. I don't think they can win the case.  
  
DAVID: Then, Ally, why is she doing this?  
  
ALLY: Her lawyer probably told her she can't win. This probably isn't about the money. It's about making a point, David.   
  
DAVID: She's trying to hurt me.  
  
ALLY: Probably. I'm sorry.  
  
DAVID: People leave all the time.  
  
ALLY: And the person left are hurt. She wants you to hurt too.  
  
DAVID: She thinks it was easy for me to leave?  
  
ALLY: Does she know why you left?   
  
DAVID: She must.  
ALLY: Not neccesarily.   
  
DAVID: She's making us about money. How much money makes up for the hurt? She's  
already getting alimony.   
  
ALLY: Maybe, she wants to know why you left. She thinks she can get you to say it in court. Ready to leave?  
  
DAVID: Sure.  
  
(Aerial shot of Boston).   
  
Scene V  
  
Scene: John's therapist's office, Therapist from the musical episode.  
  
JON: So I'm alone again. I really thought Melanie was the one, if anyone...  
  
THERAPIST: What were you going to say?  
  
JON: If anyone could, I guess I was thinking about something Nelle said. She said I could  
never love her the way I loved Ally. She was always convinced that I was in love   
with Ally, because she understands me better than anyone. We can see into   
each other's inner world, but I had my chance with Ally. She got the idea that we were meant to be together, and I told her I was happy with Nelle. The reason Ally,  
Kimmy, and Melanie could get my inner world was because they'd all felt left out and   
different and lonely. They are all slighty strange or kooky, and when I was with Kimmy and Melanie, I picked up their quirks, and they picked up mine. As happy as  
I was with Melanie, I was stranger with her, more bizarre. Nelle lessened my quirks.  
I wouldn't say I was more normal, because I don't know what that is, but I felt less  
separate. Being with Nelle gave me confidence. It made me feel so good. But  
why am I talking about Nelle? I should be talking about Melanie.   
  
THERAPIST: Are you trying to convince yourself you're better off without Melanie?  
  
JOHN: I don't think so. I miss Melanie and feel sorrow when I think of her. I love her, and I thought about spending the rest of my life with her, but it's like I don't hurt enough.   
When Nelle dumped me I was so angry, I was a curmugeon. For a while, I actually  
hated her. But when I knew she was hurting as much as I was, but I'm getting off track again. Melanie refused to marry me, and I couldn't understand her reasoning,  
and I was angry and it tightened in my chest , but there was no place for it to go.  
There was no one to yell at, no way to change her mind, so the anger just died. And underneath that knot of anger, I found the neglected hurt. With it's new found  
room it spread and spread, but it hasn't taken me over. If you lose the love of your  
life, shouldn't you lose yourself for awhile? Ally did. Ally broke, and she wasn't   
sure she could be whole again. I'm not sure she is. But me, I'm not broken. I'm  
still whole. I know I went to LA to forget her, and I haven't been ready to date again,   
but it's just a broken heart. And they mend quicker than you think they should.   
  
THERAPIST: You're not glad she's not the love of your life?  
  
JOHN: How could I be glad? How could I love Melanie so much and not break apart. How could I have felt worse when Nelle dumped me? Nelle was an elitist snob,  
completely wrong for me, right? But what if she wasn't? All this with Melanie makes  
me wonder if I had it completely wrong. I pulled away from Nelle when I found out  
she couldn't date someone socially below her. I couldn't be close to a person like  
that, but she could see us having kids, not at first, but when she really fell for me, when it came out that I saw a prostiute, she said that she didn't like the idea of the  
father of her children doing that, though quickly saying, I wasn't necessarily going  
to be the father of her children, but in the beginning, she said she didn't want kids. But with me, she could conceive of it, and I couldn't believe that the same thing   
wouldn't happen with Melanie and marriage. How could I reach Nelle and not be  
able to reach Melanie?   
  
THERAPIST: Melanie was supposed to be more compatible than Nelle? Why?  
  
JOHN: The snobbery.  
  
THERAPIST: Why did that bother you so much?  
  
JOHN: It's reprehensible to refuse to be with someone because they don't have money.  
  
THERAPIST: Was it really about money?   
  
JOHN: Class.  
  
THERAPIST: What it really about class?  
  
JOHN: The person's job.  
  
THERAPIST: I don't think it was about any of that.   
  
JOHN: She was making a judgment based on a person's job.  
  
THERAPIST: I don't think that's what bothered you so much.  
  
JOHN: How could someone like me be with someone like that?  
  
THERAPIST: What do you mean?  
  
JOHN: I'm strange. I'm not handsome. I'm the type people exclude. Or people used to  
exclude, and she's an excluder.  
  
THERAPIST: Or were you afraid that if you weren't a lawyer, she wouldn't have seen you?  
That some how the money made that much of a difference. Without it you  
wouldn't have been with her, who you were wouldn't have been enough.  
  
JOHN: You're saying this is about me not her.  
  
THERAPIST: Before you found that out, you felt like you fit together?  
  
JOHN: Yes.   
  
THERAPIST: She was still the same person, wasn't she?  
  
JOHN: No.  
  
THERAPIST: And after you found out about Melanie's view about marriage, she was a   
different person too. You couldn't be with her unless she changed her mind.  
  
JOHN: You're saying I pushed them away, because they weren't who I thought they   
were?   
  
THERAPIST: You thought they had changed, but they couldn't have.   
  
JOHN: I just didn't want to see what was already there. But I still couldn't be with Melanie or  
Nell.  
  
THERAPIST: Why did Nelle think you loved Ally?  
  
JOHN: I told you, because Ally gets my inner world.   
  
THERAPIST: You told her she was wrong?  
  
JOHN: No.   
  
THERAPIST: Why not?   
  
JOHN: We'd broken up. There wasn't any point.  
  
THERAPIST: You never told her when you were together.  
  
JOHN: No.  
  
THERAPIST: But she'd told you that before.  
  
JOHN: After I broke up with her.   
  
THERAPIST: And you didn't tell her she was wrong. Do you really believe she was wrong?  
  
JOHN: Absolutely.  
  
THERAPIST: Why did you want her to believe she was right?  
  
JOHN: I didn't want her to believe she was right.   
  
THERAPIST: Then why didn't you tell her?  
  
JOHN: She didn't need to know.  
  
THERAPIST: What happens if she knows?  
  
JOHN: I don't know. She thinks I can't love her. If she knows that it's not Ally at all, then...  
  
THERAPIST: Then what?  
  
JOHN: She's smart. She might figure out I wouldn't let myself love her. She knows that  
I didn't like her. She doesn't know I wouldn't let myself like her, because I was afraid.  
I didn't even know.   
  
THERAPIST: What would happen if she knew?  
JOHN: She would know it was me and not her. My problem, not hers.  
  
THERAPIST: Why is that so bad?   
  
JOHN: Despite everything we've been talking about, Melanie can't be the one for me, but  
could Nelle, if I stopped myself from loving her, really loving her, if I could have loved her more... That's over. I don't know what I'm saying. It's been more than a  
year.  
  
THERAPIST: Maybe you want another chance.  
  
  
  
Scene VI   
  
Scene: The Courthouse. Albert Hall presiding  
  
  
Baliff: All rise for the Honorable--.  
  
JUDGE: Ms. Mcbeal, you a have a motiion to dismiss?  
  
ALLY: Yes, your honor. The divorce does not satisfy the damage recquired.  
  
OTHER LAWYER: Mr. Barne's leaving Mrs. Barnes constitutes sufficient damage. This was the cause of her emotional distress due in part to it's unexpected nature. Mrs.   
Barnes suffered lasting heartbreak and confusion. Her suffering was a direct result of  
Mr. Barnes' abandonment.  
  
JUDGE: All right. I will render my decision tomorrow at 9:00. Court is ajourned.  
  
ALLY: I'll meet you here tomorrow morning.  
  
DAVID: Ok.  
  
  
Scene V  
  
(Aerial shot of Boston.)  
  
Scene: Jon's office. Jon is sitting at his desk reading. Ally knocks on the door frame.  
  
ALLY: (_tentavetely) _Hey.  
  
JON: (_affectionately) _Hey.  
  
ALLY: Renée maded me promice I'd talk to you.  
  
JON: What's wrong?  
  
ALLY: Nothing.   
  
(JON looks at her increduously.)  
  
No really. I just had this nightmare last night about Larry reuniting with Jaime and  
all three of them being a family. After I told her Renee asked me if I really want  
to get over Larry or if I'm waiting for him to come back, she said if I really wanted him  
back I'd have to go there. I told her it's just going to take a while, but then when I walked into the living room there was Gloria Gaynor and Barry Manilow singing I Will Survive.They followed me to work. And then this case, John, a woman actually suing her husband for the emotional distress cause by their break-up. I mean on some level it makes sense. It isn't the law, but damnit he hurt me--  
  
JON: Don't you mean he hurt her?  
  
ALLY: Oh. Right.  
  
JON: Do you really think you're getting over him?  
  
ALLY: Sure I am.  
  
JON: You're still angry?  
  
ALLY: Well, yeah. He left with a note, John.  
  
JON: Ally, anger doesn't usually last four months.   
  
ALLY: Sure it does sometimes. Ok, it's just that, I can't figure it out. On my Birthday he  
started pulling away, and I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to cry, come back, come  
back, but then I saw him with his ex-wife, and I freaked and dumped him first. But  
John, he wasn't supposed to leave. He would call, or I finally would, and we would  
work it out, but the idiot left me and with a note. Why did he do that?  
  
(_Richard opens the door and enters.)_  
  
JON: Richard, Ally and I are talking.   
  
RICHARD: I had to talk to you, it's business. Money, remember? Ally, he was trying to  
keep from hurting you. If he left like that, you'd be angry, and then the anger  
would help you get over him easier, quicker.  
  
ALLY: Oh, but damn him, it didn't work.  
  
RICHARD: Best Intentions and all that.  
  
JOHN: Richard, What did you need to talk to me about?  
  
RICHARD: Nothing, I just wanted to hear what you were talking about. Bygones.  
  
(_Richard leaves.)_  
  
ALLY: What do you think?   
  
JOHN: The dream is obvious. You're afraid he's moved on, moved on to the future that with Sam makes so much sense you hate it, because if it makesthat much sense, and it works then you can't blaim him for choosing it. Gloria and Barry, though, what do they represent to you?  
  
ALLY: Gloria and I Will Survive when I am determined and sure I will get over a guy. Except once in that restuarant with Brian, maybe she was trying to tell me something, I saw Barry when I was really afraid that Larry wasn't coming back, and  
I was missing him so much I kept on seeing him in other peope.  
  
JOHN: Gloria is your desire to move on, Barry is your desire to get him back. You're not  
sure what you really want, you're blocked, you can't do anything.  
  
ALLY: But what if I already know what I want?   
  
JOHN: I don't think that's possible.  
  
Scene VI  
  
Scene: Ally's appartment. Renee is in the kitchen putting a two pints of ice cream  
in the freezer. Ally comes in the door.  
  
RENEE: Hey.  
  
ALLY: (taking off her coat) Hey.  
  
(Renee shuts the freezer.)  
  
RENEE: Did you talk to John?  
  
ALLY: (Sitting down on the couch.) Yes.  
  
RENEE: (Coming to join her.) What'd he say?  
  
ALLY: That I don't know if I want to get over Larry or if I want him back.  
  
RENEE: I think he's right.   
  
ALLY: I don't want him back. He doesn't want me anymore. I don't know why, but I know he was pulling away. He didn't fight for us, Renee. When I was afraid I had forgotten how to love and tried to pull away, he wouldn't let me. Renee, he let me  
go.   
  
RENEE: All right. Look, I bought some ice cream. Thought you might need it. Do you  
want some?   
  
ALLY: No, I'm ok. I have to be at court at 9.  
  
RENEE: What do you think the judge'll rule?  
  
ALLY: I don't know. I think the law's on our favor, but I feel so sorry for her.  
  
RENEE: _Her._ He's the one being sued.  
  
ALLY: I know, but I she's hurting, Renee. He just left.  
  
RENEE: Hitting close to home, huh?  
  
ALLY: Maybe, a little.  
Scene VII  
  
Scene: The courtroom. Judge --- presiding.  
  
JUDGE: While I sympathize with Mrs. Barnes, I'm afraid the law does not consider your heartbreak a sufficient damage. The motion to dismiss is granted.   
  
ALLY: Talk to her. Ask her why she sued and tell her why you left. She deserves it.  
  
DAVID: You're right.  
  
(DAVID approaches his wife.)  
  
(Aerial shot of Boston.)  
  
SCENE: Richard's office. John knocks on the door frame and walks in.  
  
JOHN: What do you think about snobbery?  
  
RICHARD: I'm all for it. What fun is having money if you can't look down on people who  
don't have it? Fishism. Thinking about anyone in particular, Nelle, maybe?  
  
JOHN: How did you--  
  
RICHARD: Come on, John. You know I'm not as stupid as I pretend to be. Nelle doesn't  
have her snob credentials in order.  
  
JOHN: What do you mean?  
  
RICHARD: She's not really a snob.  
  
JOHN: Sure, she is.  
  
RICHARD: Well, she says she is, but she dated a Salsa dancer. Sure he crated his own   
steps, but please. I mean it's great that her sex drive has been activated though I think the jailed doctor was really responsible for that--  
  
JOHN: Richard.  
  
RICHARD: Bygones. The point is, Nelle believed a lot of things about herself that were never really true. She wasn't really sub-zero, and she's not really a snob.  
She's got a great heart.  
  
JOHN: Oh, Richard.   
  
RICHARD: What?  
  
JOHN: Did I not look hard enough?  
  
RICHARD: I don't know, John. Are you thinking about getting back together with Nell?  
  
JOHN: She probably wouldn't, after everything that happened, right?  
  
RICHARD: It would take a lot of convincing, but--  
JOHN: You think it's possible.   
  
RICHARD: But do you really...  
  
JOHN: I don't know, maybe.  
  
  
Scene VIII  
  
Scene: Ally's office. Ally walks in and sees SAM PAUL in her chair.  
  
ALLY: Is your father here?  
  
SAM: No.  
  
ALLY: Did you just get on an airplane again?  
  
SAM: Yep. You said I should come visit you.  
  
ALLY: Funny. I would've thought your mother blocked that site.  
  
SAM: I guess she trusts me.  
  
ALLY: Why are you here? You want to sue your father again? Cause you're in the wrong state?  
  
SAM: No, actually I think he's hurt enough. That's why I'm here. He cries now, Ally. He  
doesn't date. All he does is work and spend time with me. And he won't talk about you. He just said that he left you. But last night I found a little black box with  
a diamond ring, and when I asked Dad about it, he said he was going to ask you   
to marry him, and he couldn't stand to sell it, even though he should, that's when  
I knew I had to come see you. You have to get back together, Ally. I don't care  
if he moves back to Boston. Dad needs you. Will you?  
  
ALLY: Oh, Sam, it's so, it's complicated, I just can't, we, your father--  
  
(JOHN appears at the door.)  
  
Oh, hey, John. What's up?  
  
JOHN: I just wanted to speak to you but, is that?   
  
ALLY: Larry's son. Sam, I think you met John Cage before.   
  
JOHN: Hi Sam.  
  
SAM: Hi.  
  
JOHN: Is--  
  
ALLY: He bought himself a plane ticket over the internet again. Look, I can't talk to you  
right now. I have to call Jaime. Sam, what time do you go to bed, and don't  
lie, I'll ask your mother.   
  
SAM: 9:00.  
  
ALLY: Ok, come over at 9:30.  
  
JOHN: Sam's staying the night?  
  
ALLY: Yeah, I don't want to send Sam right back.   
  
JOHN: Ok, I'll see you later then.   
  
(JOHN leaves. Ally picks up the phone.)  
  
ALLY: So what's your mother's work number?  
  
SAM: 774-555-3467.  
  
ALLY: Jaime, hi, It's Ally Mcbeal. Sam is here with me. Yes, in Boston. No, I'm  
sure he's ok. He's doing well in school,right? Right, he came to ask me to get  
back together with Larry. I'm sorry. Do you want to come get him? Yeah, if you're  
too busy at work. Larry? No, don't bother him. I'll bring Sam back. My case was  
just dismissed. Yeah, it's fine. No, really. Ok. You need me to take him to Larry's  
office? No, that's fine. Maybe, he won't be in. No, that was a joke. I'm fine. I   
understand. Ok, then. Sam will stay with me tonight. My work number is (---) 555-  
6245. And home, oh, you still have it from when Larry lived with me. All right.   
You'll call to say good night to Sam. We'll be home. Bye.   
  
SAM: You're taking me to my Dad's office?  
  
ALLY: Only because your mother is busy. I'm not getting back together with your father.  
  
SAM: But you still love him, and you're going to see him. There's still hope.  
  
ALLY: Oh, Sam. It's complicated. Your father, I couldn't, it's just that, I don't know. How   
would you like a tour of Boston. You didn't get to see much last time, did you?  
  
SAM: No. I'd like to.  
  
ALLY: Ok, then let's go.  
  
SCENE: Jaime's office. Jaime is sitting behind her desk. She picks up the phone  
and dials. The screen switchest to a split view as Larry answers.  
  
LARRY: Hello.  
  
JAIME: Hello, Larry, it's Jaime.  
  
LARRY: I know.  
  
JAIME: Look, don't pick up Sam at school.  
  
LARRY: Why not? I thought you had to work late.  
  
JAIME: Yeah, Sam skipped school today. He went to see Ally. She called. He's fine.  
  
LARRY: I thought he was ok.  
  
JAIME: He is. He told her that he came to get you back together.  
  
LARRY: What?  
  
JAIME: I don't know the details. I told her I was too busy to come get him. She said not to  
bother you. She's going to bring him back tomorrow, drop him at your office. I'm going to call and say good night. If you want, I can tell her to drop Sam off at   
school instead.  
  
LARRY: It's ok. I'll be fine.Tell Sam, good night for me and that I love him.  
  
JAIME: You could always call him yourself.  
  
LARRY: No, I can't.  
  
JAIME: You can see her, but you can't.--  
  
LARRY: It's different, ok.  
  
JAIME: Ok, bye.  
  
LARRY: Bye.  
  
(Screen switches to just Larry. He sits still for a moment. )  
  
LARRY: Damn. How far did I have to go?  
  
(He gets up, starts to pace.)  
  
What exactly do I say to her? What will she say to me? Will she treat me like a  
stranger, chat for a second and be gone? Will she ask me why I left? What could I  
tell her? That I was, am scared, that I couldn't do her the disservice of marrying me, because eventually I would hurt her, probably more than leaving now would?  
How do I hide how terrible I'm doing? Sam's probably already told her, but I don't   
want her to see? She probably doesn't even want to see me, she'll just drop him   
off without even seeing me. Right. She'll want to see how I'm doing for herself.   
Oh, God, what am I going to do?  
  
(He dials the phone, and the screen splits to reveal Helena as she picks up the  
phone.)  
  
LARRY: Hey, it's Larry.  
  
HELENA: Larry. How are you doing?  
  
LARRY: Not great. How are you?  
  
HELENA: Great actually. I'm getting married.  
  
LARRY: That's great. I hope you'll be happy this time.  
  
HELENA: Ok, now that you've been polite.  
LARRY: Sam went to Boston to see Ally. She's bringing him to my office tomorrow.  
  
HELENA: This is your chance.  
  
LARRY: For what?  
  
HELENA: To make it all right, Larry.  
  
LARRY: No, I couldn't.  
  
HELENA: What's it like without her?  
  
LARRY: Painful, more lonely than I ever thought I could be, I have Sam, and...It's actually worse than not being with Sam, because there was still the connection, I could talk   
to him and...  
  
HELENA: Are you getting over her?  
  
LARRY: No.  
  
HELENA: You haven't even started.  
  
LARRY: I can't seem to.  
  
HELENA: It's been four months, right?  
  
LARRY: So.  
  
HELENA: It's only supposed to take half the legnth of the relationship to get over them.  
  
LARRY: That's bull.  
  
HELENA: Still fourth months is a long time to not even have started. Do you really want to   
feel like this for the rest of your life?  
  
LARRY: It can't last.  
  
HELENA: So you can see yourself falling in love again?  
  
LARRY: Not like this. I told Jaime once that Ally was the one. It's still true.  
  
HELENA: Then what the hell are you doing?  
  
LARRY: How could I hurt her?  
  
HELENA: You already have.  
  
LARRY: But not as much as--  
  
HELENA: Enough. What makes you think she's doing any better.  
  
LARRY: She has to be.   
  
HELENA: She's coming. Why'd Sam go see her?  
LARRY: Ally told Jaime he wants Ally and I to get back together.  
  
HELENA: Why would he want that?   
  
LARRY: He's seen how I am lately, and a couple nights ago, he found the engagement ring.  
  
HELENA: You didn't take it back?  
  
LARRY: I can't.  
  
HELENA: Larry, you have to get rid of the ring or tell her how you feel. It's holding you to  
her.  
  
LARRY: She wouldn't take me back anyway.  
  
HELENA: She would; you know she would.  
  
LARRY: I know.  
  
HELENA: And you're still afraid.  
  
LARRY: Yes.  
  
HELENA: So?  
  
LARRY: I don't know.  
  
  
` SCENE: Ally's Appartment. Ally and Sam enter with groceries.  
  
ALLY: Renee, are you home?  
  
(Renee enters from the bedroom.)  
  
RENEE: Yes. Oh, Ally, you kidnapped Sam to get Larry back.  
  
(Ally and Sam put down the groceries in the kitchen.)  
  
SAM: Actually, that was my plan.  
  
RENEE: You kidnapped yourself? Oh, you got on another plane to get Ally back with your father. Does he want to get back together with Ally?  
  
SAM: He says he doesn't, but he's misreble without her.  
  
RENEE: How do you know he's not just misreble?  
  
SAM: Lot's of reasons. First---  
  
ALLY: Sam, I want to talk to Renee about this alone. Do you want to watch TV in   
Renee's room until dinner is ready?  
  
SAM: Sure.  
  
(Sam goes back to Renee's bedroom.)  
  
RENEE: Ok, so what are those reasons?  
  
(Renee cracks two eggs into a bowl and dumps some bread crumbs on a counter.  
Ally vigorously pounds three chicken breasts.)  
  
ALLY: He was going to propose to me Renee, he bought me a ring, and he can't stand to   
get rid of it. He hasn't dated at all. All he does is work and hang out with Sam. But  
that doesn't mean he wants to be with me.  
  
RENEE: No, it just means the man's an idiot.  
  
(Renee brushes the chicken breasts with egg and then rolls them in bread crumbs. Ally puts a pan on the stove and turns on the flame. Ally sprays on ` Pam.)   
  
ALLY: Renee.  
  
RENEE: I'm sorry Ally, but the man's realized he made a mistake letting you go, and he's not trying to fix it.   
  
(Ally puts the breasts on the pan. Renee opens a bottle of wine and pours two   
glasses. She hands one to Ally.)  
  
ALLY: Why? If he's in such bad shape--  
  
RENEE: Like you are. Why don't you?  
  
(Renee fillls a pot with water and places it on the stove. Then she puts pasta  
in the pot.)  
  
ALLY: That's different. He left me. He made the choice.  
  
RENEE: You left him first.  
  
ALLY: That was just me being scared. He was pulling away while he was considering   
marrying me.   
  
RENEE: Maybe that was just him being scared.  
  
ALLY: If that's, oh Renee.  
  
RENEE: Do you want to know?  
  
ALLY: You think I should talk to Larry, not just drop Sam off.  
  
(Ally flips the chicken.)  
  
RENEE: What if he's just afraid, Ally? And you give up on him?  
  
ALLY: When I was so afraid of being in love, he wouldn't let me go.   
  
RENEE: You have to find out Ally.  
  
ALLY: I know. By the way, John's coming by at 9:30.  
  
RENEE: You need to talk to him, too?  
  
ALLY: No. He needs to talk to me.  
  
RENEE: He didn't lose Barry White again, did he?  
  
(Ally smiles.)  
  
ALLY: I don't think so.  
  
(Ally puts one breast on each plate. Renee strains the pasta and puts some on each plate.)  
  
Sam, dinner's ready.  
  
(Sam comes back out.)  
  
What do you want to drink?  
  
SAM: Do you have milk?  
  
Scene: Ally's living room. The phone rings, and Ally picks it up.   
  
ALLY: Hi, Jaime. Wait a minute. Sam, your mother is on the phone. He's getting washed  
up.   
  
(Sam entes and takes the phone from Ally.)  
  
SAM: Hi, Mom. I'm fine. Really. I just came to see Ally. Look Mom, I had to, you know  
seeing him so sad, I couldnt--When you were crying at night, it's the same thing. You know it is. He's hurt enough, Mom, and I had to try to make it better. I know it's  
not my job. Look, Mom, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow night. Good night.   
  
ALLY: Are you ok?  
  
SAM: My mother obviously isn't happy that I'm here.   
  
ALLY: She's worried.  
  
SAM: I think she liked it better when I came for her.  
  
(ALLY hugs SAM)  
  
ALLY: Do you want to start in my bed and then move to the couch when Jon's left or  
or start on the couch and Jon and I'll talk in the bedroom?  
  
SAM: I'll just sleep on the couch.  
  
ALLY: Ok, I'll go get your pillow and blanket.  
  
(ALLY exits, returns with pillow and blanket. She puts the pillow on the couch,   
SAM lies down and Ally tucks him in. She kisses his forehead. There is a cut to  
LARRY kissing Ally's forehead.)  
  
ALLY: Good night, Sam. Don't let the bed bugs bite.  
  
SAM: Ok. Goodnight.  
  
(Ally goes into the bedroom.)  
  
(Some sort of break.)  
  
SCENE: Ally's appartment. A door knock. Ally quietly enters and opens the door. She presses her finger to her lips as she leads Jon to the bedroom. She closes the  
door. Scene changes to Ally's bedroom.  
  
ALLY: So, what's up?  
  
JON: I've been wondering if I made a mistake with Nelle.  
  
ALLY: What do you mean?  
  
JON: I've been wondering if I ever really saw her. What do you think of her?  
  
ALLY: Well, I don't think I've ever worked a case with her, but we did have a bunch of   
sleep-overs after I broke up with Brian, and I got the sense that she does want it.  
  
JON: What?  
  
ALLY: Love, family. She's just afraid. And I think you made her even more afraid.  
  
JON: Because I rejected her for being a snob?  
  
ALLY: No, well maybe a little. I mean you made her admit she wanted it and then it   
didn't work, like...  
  
JON: Like you and Larry.  
  
ALLY: I don't mean you're like Larry, it's just that he helped me to not be afraid of falling in  
love again and then he broke my heart...  
  
JON: I made her want a family, and then I said she wasn't good enough to have one with me. The more I think about this, God, Ally...  
  
ALLY: What?  
  
JON: How could you and Richard have seen her like that and I, why couldn't I?  
  
ALLY: I don't know. Jon, what is this about, really?  
  
JON: I thought I knew, I thought Melanie was the one, and Nelle, but it doesn't hurt   
enough Ally, and my therapist was right, I clearly wasn't seeing Nelle, I couldn't see  
her, and I pushed her away, and, and...  
  
ALLY: And now you want Nelle, and you're wondering if it's too late?  
  
JON: Why is it so hard just to say, so hard to even think it? Why can't I handle wanting her?  
Is it just fear? But what am I afrai dof, my therapist said I didn't want her to know that  
you weren't the one, that it was me not her, why? I thought I stepped back   
because I was horrified that I could love someone like that, but I was really just  
afraid that she didn't see me, she saw the money and the success, but couldn't   
ever see or accept the strange little man I really am. She always thought I was in love with you, I never got over the feeling that someone like her could never love someone like me, the snobbery thing just seemed to confirm. Neither of us could believe that there wasn't someone better than us, some better fit for each other. So  
we let it go, unable to believe what we had was right and lasting and the basis for  
forever, letting ourself belief that it could never have lasted, could never have been  
right. Because believing in the unlikely wonderful possibility that we were right was  
too hard, too frightening, because somehow it's not supposed to work out like that,   
you hope that magic exists, try to hang onto Santa Claus as long as you can, try to  
believe that fairy tales can happen, the princess can fall in love with the frog, the   
prince with the servant girl, but you don't really believe it. Because that's silly. You   
know, because you're a reasonable person, that princes and princesses marry   
each other and don't look anywhere else, because what do princes and servant  
girls really have in common. So when you, the frog, meets the princess and  
she loves you back, you'd like to believe that you've become a prince, and she  
wants to believe that she has enough in common with a frog, but you just can't  
let yourself believe and now, now what?  
  
ALLY: Jon, you idiot, you tell her as close to everything was will make sense. And you  
hope that she'll see all that you see now and choose to believe, or atleast try to  
believe with you.   
  
JON: So, you think I can try again too?  
  
ALLY: My chance at happily ever after maybe gone, don't let your chance pass you by.   
Even if you're wrong, if you never know...  
  
JON: Thanks.   
  
(He gets up to go.)  
  
ALLY: I'll walk you out. We have to be quiet.   
  
(They tip-toe past the couch where SAM is sleeping. ALLY opens the door, lets  
JON out, and just stares at SAM.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Aerial shot.   
  
Scene: Searching My Soul plays slow as John approaches Nelle in the hallway at  
Cage and Fish.  
  
JON: Nelle, could I talk to you for a minute?  
  
NELLE: Sure.  
  
JOHN: Could we have lunch? Are you free today?   
  
NELLE: Yes, actually Ling just canceled on me, because I wasn't in the mood for speed shopping.   
  
JOHN: Ok, I'll come by your office around 12.  
  
NELLE: All right.,  
  
(Searching My Soul plays as we see Ally and Sam on the plane flying to Detroit.  
  
End Credits.  
  
  
Part 2: Learning How to See.   
  
  
Scene: Outside Ally's office. Ally is standing with Sam. She traces his name on   
the door: Larry Paul, Attorney-at-Law. We see a clip of Larry and Ally in the  
Unisex. Larry is saying, It says attorney-at-law on my door...  
  
SAM: Ally, do you want to go inside?  
  
ALLY: Oh, sure. Sorry.   
  
(SAM knocks on the door and enters. There is a window with a chair in front of it and  
some book cases. Center stage is a desk with a chair in front and behind it. LARRY sitting at his desk, gets up to hug . SAM. We hear: Tell him you're never going to leave him. Ally shakes her body to get rid of the song, we hear the record skipping thing, but the song comes back: Tell him you're always going to love him. Ally shakes again a little harder, the record stutters a little more, yet comes back to: Tell him. Ally shakes. Record skips. Back to Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Ally shakes violently and spins around, right into Larry who has been staring at her. He grasps her shoulders, she grasps his waist. They don't let go.)  
  
(on a sigh, glad to be home) Larry.  
  
(He lets her go. She pulls her arms away.)  
  
CREDITS.  
  
  
Scene: A restaurant. Jon and Nelle are sitting at a table looking at menus. Nellee  
puts down her menu.  
  
NELLE: All right, so why are we here?  
  
JOHN: Don't you want to order first?  
  
NELLE: You said you'd tell me when we got to the restaurant.  
  
JOHN: Do you know what you're getting?  
  
NELLE: Yes, Jon, I know what I'm getting.  
  
JON: Well, I'm not (_pauses)_ exactly sure.  
  
NELLE: Jon. I know why you come to this restaurant. You basically have the menu   
memorized.  
  
JON: That doesn't mean I know what I want.  
  
NELLE: I know you're stalling. What could you be so nervous about?  
  
JON: Well, I don't know exactly how to say this. I was wondering, was hoping, I've been  
doing a lot of thinking, and, oh Nelle...  
  
NELLE: What? Jon, please.  
  
JON: I've been thinking that when we were together, I didn't really see you. I missed the  
most important part of you. I really screwed up, Nelle. It wasn't that I couldn't like you, I wouldn't let myself like you.  
  
NELLE: Jon, what?  
  
JON: I'm getting there. I think we might have really missed something. I was wondering if  
we could try again.  
  
NELLE: Jon, we already did this, remember? You broke up with me. We got back together. You broke, we already did this, John. If this is, I don't think lunch is a good idea. I'll see you back at the office.  
  
JON: No, don't go.  
  
NELLE: I have to.  
  
(_She exits. Jon picks up his cell phone, begins to dial, then stops, puts his phone away.)  
  
_JON: She's in Detroit today.  
  
Bird's eye Boston.  
  
Scene: Richard's office.  
  
RICHARD: She just ran off?  
  
JON: She said she couldn't do it again. Should I accept that?  
  
RICHARD: Jon, this could really be something, right?  
  
JON: It could be, but how do I convince her to try again? I really hurt her.   
  
RICHARD: I don't know. Tell her what you're feeling. Too bad Ally's in Detroit. She could  
really--  
  
JON: You're doing fine. You really are good at this.  
  
(_RICHARD_ _rushes to shut the door.)_  
  
RICHARD: Jon, quiet. I don't want that getting around. People might start asking me for   
advice.  
  
JON: (_smiles_) I'll keep it quiet. How I feel, I don't know what I'm feeling. I tried to tell her   
what I'm thinking.   
  
RICHARD: What did you say?  
  
JON: That I didn't see her before. It wasn't that I didn't like her; I wouldn't let myself like her.  
  
RICHARD: That's all?  
  
JON: Well, she left.  
  
RICHARD: But you only said that, and you want to start over, right?  
  
JON: Right.  
  
RICHARD: It's a lot more complicated than that, isn't it?   
  
JON: Oh. And I was trying so hard to say it right. I practiced in front of the mirror, but I was  
so nervous, I condenced it.  
  
RICHARD: Did Barry come?  
  
JON: I didn't call him.  
  
RICHARD(_shocked)_ Jon.  
  
JON: I don't know why. I guess I was trying to do it on my own. At some point, shouldn't I  
just be me?  
  
RICHARD: He doesn't take over your body. He isn't even--  
  
JON: I know, but if I need him, is it really me?  
  
RICHARD: Now here I really don't know what to say. Imaginary, inner worlds...  
  
JON: I know. I hope it's going all right. She should have landed by now.  
  
SCENE: Larry's office.   
  
SAM: I'm going to go read over there. (_Points to the chair by the window. Then to Ally)  
_Good luck. Remember, you said there was a chance.  
  
ALLY: Sam. I told you. Don't get your hopes up, ok. (_She hugs him and then kisses his  
forehead. LARRY is touched by this. SAM sits down. LARRY sits in the chair  
by his desk and Ally sits across from him.)  
  
_ Why did you leave?  
  
LARRY: Well, you broke up with me, and you were the only reason to stay in Boston.  
  
ALLY: No, Larry, why did you leave _me? _I only broke up with you, because I knew you  
were about to break up with me, but you weren't. Sam said you were going to ask  
me to marry you. So, why didn't you stay?  
  
LARRY: It's true, I was going to ask you to marry me, but I couldn't do it. We can't work, Ally.  
  
ALLY: Why? Why won't we work?  
  
LARRY: I can't.  
  
ALLY: You can't?  
  
LARRY: I can't do this.  
  
ALLY: Fine. I can't force you. Goodbye, Larry. I love you. Can't seem to stop.  
  
LARRY: You will.   
  
ALLY: Yeah, well.   
  
(_On the verge of tears, she yanks open the door, deliberately not slamming the door behind her. She leans against the wall.)  
_Scene: Larry's office. Sam walks over to the desk from his chair.  
  
SAM: How could you do that?  
  
LARRY: Sam, it's compli--  
  
SAM: Ally said that too.  
  
LARRY: See?  
  
SAM: At the beginning. Then she decided to come talk to you you. You wouldn't even  
talk to her. I know you won't talk to me about it. But Dad, I've never seen you that unhappy, and it's not getting any better. Do you want to feel this way forever?  
  
LARRY: Sam, it's not about my happiness.  
  
SAM: Ally told me not to get my hopes up, but she does not want to get back with you. I   
know she does. She said she loves you, Dad, and you said she'd get over it. How   
could you say that?  
  
LARRY: I had to say that. I can't explain it to you.  
  
SAM: I know. Ally asked me to the leave the room when she talked to Renee, so I don't  
know exactly what she said. But I heard you crying, Dad. Even from a diffrent room.  
  
LARRY: I have to take you to school.  
  
SAM: I'm already late.  
  
LARRY: I already called your teacher, told her there was a family emergency that and you'd   
be late.   
  
SAM: Oh.  
  
(_LARRY opens the door and sees ALLY leaning against the wall.)_  
  
ALLY: I'm going to be here when you come back.  
  
LARRY: Ally.  
  
ALLY: I know what you were trying to do, Larry, with your response to my I love you. You're not getting rid of me that easily.  
  
LARRY: Why don't you wait in the office?  
  
ALLY: Thanks. Goodbye, Sam.   
  
(_SAM hugs ALLY.)_  
  
SAM: (_quietly) _ Please, don't give up.   
  
ALLY: I won't, I promise.   
  
(_LARRY and SAM exit. Ally enters the office, sits down in LARRY's chair and calls  
JON. Screen splits to split screen. JON is sitting in his office.)   
  
_ALLY: Hey, Jon.  
  
JON: Ally, I didn't expect to hear from you today. What's wrong?  
  
ALLY: Oh, He wouldn't tell me anything. He just said we can't work. I told him I loved him,  
can't seem to stop. He said, you will. How could he have said that?  
  
JON: He was trying to push you away, as hard as he could. He's trying to make you so   
angry--  
  
ALLY: That I give up.  
  
JON: But you don't know why he's pushing you away.   
  
ALLY: And I promiced myself even if it wasn't going to work with us, I would find out why,  
so I can get over him. So, I can't give up. I only got as far as the hallway outside of  
his office anyway. I just couldn't leave. How did it go with you and Nelle?  
  
JON: She said she already gave me a 2nd chance, and I broke her heart. She's right.   
Richard said I shouldn't give up, but I don't know what to tell her.  
  
ALLY: You were going to tell her what you told me about frogs and princesses. What did you say?   
  
JON: I got nervous and compressed.   
  
ALLY: That's funny, when I get nervous, I just talk and talk.  
  
JON: I know.  
  
ALLY: Oh right. So you told her....  
  
JON: That I hadn't seen her, hadn't let myself her, and wanted her back.  
  
ALLY: Oh, Jon.  
  
JON: I know, but how much can I really tell her?  
  
ALLY: How much do you trust her?  
  
JON: Completely, I think.  
  
ALLY: You think? _   
_  
JON: I trust her.  
ALLY: Then, why can't you share your heart?  
  
JON: I don't know what I'm feeling.  
  
ALLY: Come on.  
  
JON: Ok, I'm scared. If she's the one, and I let her go because I couldn't believe, what if I'm  
alone?  
  
ALLY: Do you want to be with Nelle because you're scared of being alone?  
  
JON: No, I'm scared that I had everything and let it go.  
  
ALLY: But Jon, she's afraid too. Nelle doesn't like to admit she has a heart, and you broke  
it. Jon,that's huge for her, and if she isn't it, if you have doubts, you're never going to  
convince her to try again, cause she won't risk it.   
  
JON: How do you know? I love her. I Loved Melanie.  
  
ALLY: Peope have said it a million different ways, and none of them ever sound true. They are too sweet, too mushy. They don't seem possible. When you find it, I'm   
not saying all those things feel true, you just find your own way of saying it, and you  
know what it feels like for you. Suddenly you know what the right person feels like. I   
know that Larry is the love of my life. I also know I can live without him. Jon, if you   
don't know what it feels like--  
  
JON: I don't think I let myself feel it, Ally, I didn't see her on purpose. The odd little man I   
was until you came and found me, the core of me is still that man.  
  
ALLY: What do you mean?  
  
JON: I can't entirely leave that part of me behind. If you dig deep enough, if you know me  
through and through, you find him.  
  
ALLY: Jon, when we're alone and scared we're all freaks. You and I we escape into imaginary worlds--  
  
JON: I didn't summon Barry before I saw Nelle.  
  
ALLY: Why not?  
  
JON: I wanted to do it alone, without Barry's help.  
  
ALLY: He just lets you get in touch with a part of yourself you find hard to access. Like my  
Pips, remember them?  
  
JON: Tracy had you summon them when you needed to make a move.  
  
ALLY: The Pips just gave me confidence Jon. They amplified my theme song, gave me  
back-up. What's this this really about?  
  
JON: I was afraid he was masking who I really am, who Nelle can never love.  
  
ALLY: Jon, that's still you.  
  
JON: I pushed her away before she could see the real me. I missed her so she would miss me. If I let myself see her, then I would fall so hard, I wouldn't be able to keep  
her from seeing me, because I wouldn't be able to push her away.  
  
ALLY: You see her now, and you won't let yourself show her what you see, because when she does, you're sure she'll walk away, reject you completely. You can't find  
the right person until you believe you can be loved like that, that somehow someone can love all of you, that doesn't mean she likes all of you, parts of her might drive her crazy, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I'm going back in Larry's office, and I'm not leaving until he explains why he's letting it all go. Why are  
you?  



	3. Chapter 3

JON: I haven't let myself see, Ally, so I don't really know what's there. If she is the love of  
love, I don't have the words to convince her, so I lose her. Or I convince her, but she's not the one, and I break her heart again. How do I go foward if I don't know?  
  
ALLY: You really need to try again to find out if she's the one, but you might not be able to  
try again if you don't know.  
  
JON: What do I do?  
  
ALLY: Tell her more than you told her before. Tell her about your vulnerability and need for self-protection, Jon. Tell her how you believe she might be it, be honest, tell her you don't know but can never know unless you try again.  
  
JON: Ok. What are you going to say to Larry?  
  
ALLY: I already asked him why he pulled away, and he wouldn't answer. Now I'm just going to tell him what I think happened with him and keep talking until he tells me if I'm right. I'm not walking out again.  
  
JON: Good luck.  
  
ALLY: You, too. Really. I'll call you when the siege is over.  
  
JON: Ok, goodbye.  
ALLY: Goodbye.  



	4. Chapter 4

_Split screen disappears. ALLY takes a book from her pocket book. My White Knight from The Music Man plays. LARRY enters. ALLY looks up, gets up, and sits across from LARRY as he sits behind the desk.)  
  
_LARRY: I didn't know if you'd give it back. You are laying siege to my office.  
  
ALLY: Larry.  
  
LARRY: I told you I can't do this.  
  
ALLY: And you want to know why I won't go. You pushed me away too hard. That means something. I'm going to tell you what I think it means. And if you think it's all  
bull, tell me the truth, and I'll leave. When Sam told me you had an engagement ring, well, I was shocked, because you were pushing me away. My birthday, I know, Sting, but no contact all day. I sat home alone all day, and when we came,   
after we made love, you didn't hold me. You were so distant. You were thinking  
about asking me to marry you, and yet you were shoving me away at the same time. I think you wer scared, no terrified. Of what, I'm not exactly sure. All I know for  
sure is that when I was terrified that I was incapacable of falling in love again, you   
wouldn't let me push you away. You wouldn't gto. So if you're really scared, I'm  
not leaving. Just tell me what you're scared of, please.  
  
LARRY: I'm not scared. I just realized we were wrong for each other.  
  
ALLY: Now, that's impossible.  
  
LARRY: Why?  
  
ALLY: We are meant to be together. Whether we end up together is in doubt, but that isn't.  
  
LARRY: Just because you think we're right for eachother--  
  
ALLY: Come on, Larry. Lying to me isn't going to make me go away.  
  
LARRY: Ok. You're the love of my life. I told Jaime that after I kissed her, but...  
  
ALLY: But what?  
  
LARRY: That doesn't change anything. Ally, I can't be with anyone.   
  
ALLY: What are you talking about?  
  
LARRY: I can't imagine anyone after you, and I--  
  
ALLY: Can't imagine being with me. Why? Why?  
  
LARRY: I failed as a husband. I failed as a father, and you're too important. I love you too   
much to fail you too. You have to go.   
  
ALLY: You haven't failed as a father, Larry. Sam loves you so much that he gave up on the idea of his parents together and came to Boston to convince me to get you  
back, just so you'll be happy. Maybe you weren't there for him before, but you're  
not a failure. You went to Detroit when he needed you--  
  
LARRY: Because you reminded me I needed to.  
  
ALLY: I was only telling you what you already knew. How you were at Christmas, Larry...   
  
LARRY: I was afraid to go. Afraid I couldn't help him.  
  
ALLY: My father told me that he didn't come to Billy's funeral because he couldn't bare to see me hurt and not be able to help me. You went, and you helped him. Despite  
her fear. You didn't fail, and I can't believe that you'd fail me.   
  
LARRY: I already have. I was pulling away from you.   
  
ALLY: You were afraid, and you ran, that isn't failing, Larry.  
  
LARRY: Why not?  
  
ALLY: Did I fail when I was afraid you were about to dump me and dumped you?  
  
LARRY: No, of course not. That's how you--  
  
ALLY: That's how I am, and you hve to be strong and hold me up. I'm too weak to hold you up, so you being afraid is a failure.  
  
LARRY: That's not what I--  
  
ALLY: No. Is that what you think; is that why you'll fail me?  
  
LARRY: No, it's my history.  
  
ALLY: Right. Back to you failed her, so you'll fail me. I'm the love of your life, damnit. Why  
won't I be different?  
  
LARRY: Because it wasn't Helena. It's me.  
  
ALLY: You're talking like you're incapable of change. Before Sam came, you weren't really  
connecting with him, with you in Boston and him in Detroit, but when you came back  
from Detroit, you talked all the time, and we were talking to Jaime about Sam coming to visit us. You changed, Larry. You must have.  
  
LARRY: I needed to be there for Sam.  
  
ALLY: Why don't you need to be there for us? Why aren't we important?  
  
LARRY: We?  
  
ALLY: Us, our relationship. Or me. Why aren't I important enough for you to change?  
  
LARRY: Why do you keep making this about you. It's about--  
  
ALLY: I know. It's about you. But Larry it's about you being able to change as a father but  
not being able to change as a husband.  
LARRY: As a father, I knew I had to try, but with you, I can't risk hurting you.  
  
ALLY: What recquired you to try?  
  
LARRY: He was my son. I already committed to him.  
  
ALLY: You already committed to me.  
  
LARRY: Not forever  
  
ALLY: You can't committ to me forever, because you can't stand to hurt me.  
  
LARRY: Yes.  
  
ALLY: You think this doesn't hurt?   
  
LARRY: You can leave. You'll get over me. It'll be better.  
  
ALLY: For who? No, I told you, if this was fear I wasn't leaving.   
  
LARRY: What are you saying?  
  
ALLY: I'm not letting you go.  
  
LARRY: What are you going to do?  
  
ALLY: I don't know. You're the one with the magic words to scare away fears, but I'm not  
afraid and that should mean something.  
  
LARRY: It does. For you. Find yourself a groom that isn't scared, and you'll have something.  
  
ALLY: Larry, God. Do you really want to do this?  
  
LARRY: No, of course not, but--  
  
ALLY: But you can't hurt me, right, that's what this is about.  
  
LARRY: What are you talking about?  
  
ALLY: You're going to hurt me.  
  
LARRY: See.  
  
ALLY: And I'm going to hurt you. It can't be avoided. I already hurt you when I broke up with you, and you already hurt me when you left.  
  
LARRY: That was different. We were both protecting you.  
  
ALLY: Well, guess what Larry, it didn't work. And if we don't get back together, its going to  
hurt a lot more. Now I could lie to you and tell you I'll never get over it, but I will. The thing is, you won't.  
  
LARRY: Don't worry about that.  
ALLY: I have to. No matter how happy I manage to be, I'll always be worrying about you,   
thinking there's something I could do, and I'll never be as happy as I could be with you  
  
LARRY: Ally. It doesn't have to be that way. Just forget me.  
  
ALLY: Its not that easy. I went to Junior Prom with Billy. Yes, this does have a point. But  
my best friend went with a friend. He had an awful time. He'd only dance one dance. So she had to dance in groups of three with Billy and me or groups of 5.   
She would search him out in a corner somewhere and try to talk to him, but he didn't  
want to have fun. She felt guilty all night because she should have been doing something more to make him have a good time too. At the end of the night, he asked her if she had a good time, she told him she had, she asked him back , and  
he told her the truth, he hadn't had a good time. And she felt awful, first because he'd had a bad time and second because he'd had the bad manners to tell her the  
truth. Because everyone knows that was the perfect opportunity for a white lie.  
  
LARRY: Ally, Detroit isn't some dark corner somewhere. I won't be in your life.  
  
ALLY: You'll always be in my life. You're the love of my life.  
  
LARRY: We have to stop saying that.  
  
ALLY: Is it making it too hard to be noble? I've been a part of your life every day since you left. You haven't sold the ring. You stare at it, and you think about me. I don't need a ring.  
  
LARRY: Ally, stop.  
  
ALLY: Why? It doesn't change anything.  
  
LARRY: I don't want you looking over your should after me.  
  
ALLY: How about I only think about you every other week, is that ok?  
  
LARRY: Ally, this is stupid.  
  
ALLY: You're right. This is incredibly stupid. You didn't fail Helena; you're stil friends, close  
friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

ALLY: You just didn't love each other the right way. It's nobody's fault. Billy and I   
weren't meant to be married, that doesn't mean we didn't love each other, and it   
didn't mean we couldn't be friends. We didn't fail each other. Sure, he could have  
done it better. He could have told me he'd met Georgia, but he didn't fail. You didn't fail as a husband. It just wasn't right. This is right. Why can't you see that?  
  
LARRY: I'm not being obstinate. You know I want to just say, I love you, marry me, but I   
can't.  
  
ALLY: If that waiter had given me the right dessert, you would have. If you hadn't started   
interpreting signs--  
  
LARRY: I would still have been afraid.   
  
ALLY: I know. But Larry, if you'd just said something to me, instead of pulling away, I could  
have maybe, helped you. I know we already did this, but I'm still not clear, why   
wouldn't let me help you?  
  
LARRY: I didn't know I was afraid, and I didn't know I was pushing you away. Unitl came to  
see me on your birthday, I didn't even realize I was staying away. I thought I was  
just working with Sting.  
  
ALLY: Richard came to see you on my birthday?  
  
LARRY: He told me that we both liked to swim in the shallow end of the pool, but I had to  
be there for you.  
  
ALLY: Neither of you swim in the shallow end of the pool.  
  
LARRY: We don't?  
  
ALLY: Richard Fish is terrified of really loving someone. You're terrified that you're stuck. That as much as you love me, the person you are today is the person you were  
yesterday, and that you can never change. That's what we've been arguing about.  
You were staying away from me, because you're afraid you can't change, or maybe  
because you're afraid you can.  
  
LARRY: Why would I be afraid of changing?  
  
ALLY:You don't know where you'll end up, what you'll be. Maybe you'd rather stay who you are with what you know.  
  
LARRY:I want to change.  
  
ALLY:Do you? Saying it's impossible means you don't have to try. It makes it really easy  
doesn't it?   
  
LARRY:You think I'm saying it's impossible, because I don't want to change.  
  
ALLY:Not consciously, but yes. Did I ever tell you about my deep-sea swimming?  
  
LARRY: I don't think so. I'd probably remember that.  
  
ALLY: I used to imagine the office was full of water, and I would dive deep down into the  
water and swim.  
  
LARRY: You wanted to escape.  
  
ALLY: I didn't want to deal with my problems.  
  
LARRY: You think I've been swimming away.  
  
ALLY: I know you can change. I think it's stange that you don't know that.  
  
LARRY: You think I'm afraid.  
  
ALLY: What do you think? When Richard called you shallow, you brought Sting to sing to  
me.  
  
LARRY:It wasn't striaight cause-and-effrect. I told you, he just made me see how missing I I'd been, but you said I wasn't really there when I came.  
  
ALLY: I said. What were you thinking?  
  
LARRY: I wanted to be with you. I didn't think I was staying away. I had, however, started  
thinking about marriage.  
  
ALLY: We've already gone through this part.   
  
LARRY: What's left?  
  
ALLY:I still can't understand why we can't work through your fear.   
  
LARRY: You can't work through all fear.  
  
ALLY:That's what we let ourselves believe. You're holding on to it.  
  
LARRY: Maybe, but I can't let it go.  
  
ALLY: Why don't you want to let it go?  
  
LARRY: It's not about what I want. It's about what I can do.  
  
ALLY: Do you still want me to leave?  
  
LARRY: Yes.  
  
ALLY: Fine, I give up. Don't forget I love you.  
  
LARRY: How could I.  
  
ALLY: And sell the ring.  
  
LARRY: I guess I should do that.  
  
ALLY: Sell it, baby, and let me go. Don't be alone.  
  
LARRY: Ally.  
  
ALLY: What's left to say?  
  
LARRY: I love you, too.  
  
ALLY: I wish you hadn't said that. Goodbye.  
  
(_ALLY exits.)_


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE: Outside NELLE's office. JON knocks.  
  
NELLE: Come in.  
  
(_JON enters.)_  
  
Jon, I thought this was finished.  
  
JON: You don't know why I'm here. It could be about a case.  
  
NELLE: All right. What do you want to talk about.  
  
JON: Us.  
  
NELLE: See. Why did you pretend it wasn't about us? You're avoiding again, aren't you?  
  
JON: Yes. I didn't really say what I wanted to at lunch. I was afraid.  
  
NELLE: Afraid?  
  
JON: Afraid of what'll happen.  
  
NELLE: Now, You're making me curious.  
  
JON: So, I can stay?  
  
NELLE: Sure, tell me what you didn't say. I'm not promising anything?  
  
JON: I know.  
  
NELLE: All right.  
  
(_JON closes the door and sits across from NELLE.)  
  
_JON: I told you that I didn't see. The truth is I didn't want to see you. I was afraid that if I saw  
you, you'd see me, the odd little man hiding inside of me. Because you couldn't love him.   
  
NELLE: Jon, I've seen you odd. Barry, the smile therapy. I still loved you.  
  
JON: Not this odd. It's like when you read The Frog Prince. You didn't really believe the  
princess could fall in love with the frog, did you? That doesn't really happen. What  
princess would kiss a frog? She couldn't really have known what would happen. I   
could never believe that you could love me.  
  
NELLE: Jon, I loved you.   
  
JON: I know. I do, but I couldn't trust it. But the last couple days, I've finally been seeing you, and you are so amazing. I can't believe I might have missed my chance. I think you might be it. I don't know for sure. I was so afraid that you couldn't really love me, that I didn't let you in far enough to know, but if you'd give me another chance, I'd like to find out.   
  
NELLE: Oh, Jon.   
  
JON: I know I hurt you twice, I know you already gave me a second chance, and I know the   
smart thing for you to do is say no. But I need you to know one last thing. I didn't love Ally more than you. I should have told you that a long time ago.  
  
NELLE: But she gets your inner world.  
  
JON: She does, that's why she's my best friend. We get each other, but we don't always  
all in love with the person you're most like. Sometimes, you're lucky enough to fall  
in love with the person you need.  
  
NELLE: Don't you need her?  
  
JON: Not the same way. What I mean is you make me feel less odd. The idea that you   
could love me--  
  
NELLE: I thought you didn't think I could--  
  
JON: I told you. I've been doing a lot of thinking the last few days. I'd really like to know how much I can love you.  
  
NELLE: Oh, Jon. I need time.  
  
JON: I know. I'll get out of your way.  
  
NELLE: Thank you.  
  
(_JON exits.)_   



	7. Chapter 7

  
SCENE: :LARRY's office. As he dials the phone, the screen splits to show Helena.  
  
LARRY: Hey.  
  
HELENA: I was hoping I wouldn't hear from you tonight.   
  
LARRY: That was optimistic.   
  
HELENA: Larry, I was just hoping Ally would get through to you.  
  
LARRY: She tried to, but you can't convince someone out of his fears.  
  
HELENA: What about when your child is scared of monsters under the bed?  
  
LARRY: You're not trying to reason your child out of his fear. You show him there's nothing there. But there is something there, what I'm afraid of is real. I could hurt her.  
  
HELENA: Ally doesn't think you'll hurt her.  
LARRY: No, she says I will, and she'll hurt me too. She was so smart; she didn't lie to me.  
  
HELENA: So why didn't it work?  
  
LARRY: She couldn't convince me I won't fail her, like I failed you.  
  
HELENA: Larry, is that what you think? That you _failed_ me? God, Larry I can't believe you  
never said that to me before. We weren't friends for what, ten days after the divorce?  
  
LARRY: Maybe less.  
  
HELENA: Larry, listen to me, you didn't fail me, you didn't fail me. I didn't fail you. We made a mistake. We were such good friends, we loved each other, and we thought we loved each other enough. You love me, but I'm guessing it's nothing compared to what you feel for her. That's not failing me, we just weren't  
right. I mean how many exes are best friends?  
  
  
LARRY: That's what she said.  
  
HELENA: Larry, I swear--  
  
LARRY: What?  
  
HELENA: Look at what you're letting go. I'd love to really meet her, I mean when she's not  
dumping ice cream on your head.  
  
LARRY: You'd like her, but I'm in Detroit.  
  
HELENA: You don't have to be.  
  
LARRY: Yes, I do.  
  
HELENA: Why do you think you'll hurt her?  
  
LARRY: I was thinking of asking her to marry me while at the same time pulling away.  
  
HELENA: Because you were scared of getting married again, of being a father again, of loving someone that much.  
  
LARRY: Of loving someone that much?  
  
HELENA: Loving her, hurting her, losing her. It's easier to control how you lose her.  
  
LARRY: That's not it. She said I'm afraid of changing.  
  
HELENA: How?  
  
LARRY: I say I can't be a good husband. She said I can be, said that maybe I wasn't a good father to Sam, but I became one, and I could become a good husband. I'm  
afraid of what changing would mean.  
HELENA: Ally was really hurt by a man, right?  
  
LARRY: Billy, he was her childhood sweetheart.  
  
HELENA: And she was afraid of loving someone again?  
  
LARRY: Yes.  
  
HELENA: And yet she came to Detroit to convince you to be with her. You broke her heart, but she didn't close her herself up again. She came to fight for you. She  
believes in you Larry.  
  
LARRY: I know.  
  
HELENA: What happens if you let go of your fear, or let her help you work through them?  
  
LARRY: I don't know.  
  
HELENA: Either you get married and spend your lives together, or you don't work, and you're broken-hearted, but you know you couldn't make it work.  
  
LARRY: And I hurt her.  
  
HELENA: And you hurt yourself.  
  
LARRY: I don't matter.  
  
HELENA: Now that's bullshit. You're thinking about how much it will hurt you to hurt her like that.  
LARRY: I don't think I could feel any worse. The look on her face when she gave up...  
  
HELENA: You're being such an idiot.  
  
LARRY: I am not.  
  
HELENA: The most happiness we can find is loving someone and being loved back, you   
know that.  
  
LARRY: Make Someone Happy?  
  
HELENA: What?  
  
LARRY: (_sings) _Love is the answer, Someone to love is the answer, Once you've found  
her, build your world around her! Make someone happy, Make just one someone happy, and you will be happy too!  
  
HELENA: Oh, yeah, like that song. Do you really want to be this unhappy the rest of your  
life? All of us are afraid, Larry. It's what you do with it. When we make the decision to live, we step out on a tightrope with no net, and we try to keep from  
from looking down. You're looking down.  
  
LARRY: Everyone's afraid?  
HELENA: Oh, come on. There are so many things to be afraid of, the list of named phobias is probably the size of a short story. We learn how to deal with our fears, or we give into them. You can't stand still on a tightrope. The longer you   
stand still, the more you're sure you're going to fall, and so you start losing your   
balance. Eventually, you're going to fall. You can forward or go back, but going  
back is just as terrifying as going foward, cause you're still walking on a tightrope.  
  
LARRY: What happens when you fall? You die?  
  
HELENA: Not always. Sometimes you just break bones; sometimes you end up paralyzed.  
  
LARRY: You can't move at all.  
  
HELENA: You just lie on the ground staring up at all the people on their tightropes.   
  
LARRY: I'm taking part in life. I work. I spend time with Sam. I talk to you.  
  
HELENA: Ok, so my metaphor doesn't completely hold, but still you're not really living.  
  
LARRY: Because you say I'm not?  
  
HELENA: Because you're not connecting. Does talking to me make you feel like you're   
connecting? I mean, Larry, you live in Detroit, and your strongest connections are still in Boston: me and Ally.  
  
LARRY: You can't keep ignoring my son.  
  
HELENA: Sam, the one who misrable you are in the first place.  
  
LARRY: So, I'm misrable. We knew that already.  
  
HELENA: You want me to give up too? You want to be just a father and a lawyer?  
  
LARRY: I'm a success there.  
  
HELENA: Right. Stay where you're a success. Don't try anything else. What if you'd just  
stayed a lawyer?  
  
LARRY: I did husband and father before. I fell off your tightrope.  
  
HELENA: Yet, you tried again for father.  
  
LARRY: Why not husband, right? Ally asked me that too. She said wasn't enough to   
inspire my changing. Like somehow I'd find someone I loved enough to change?  
She knows I will never love anyone more than her. Of course, she probably thought that about Billy, and then he went to Michigan and saw Georgia. And she  
came to Detroit and fought me to get us back.  
  
HELENA: Didn't I already point that out?  
  
LARRY: But it's just hitting me. She loved two men. They both moved to Michigan, but she only came after me. She believes that much in me.  
  
(_Helena is amused.)_  
  
How can she believe in me more than I do? Of course I believed in her more than  
she did when she was afraid of love. She asked me why I couldn't lean on her, asked me if she wasn't strong enough to lean on?  
  
HELENA: Is she?  
  
LARRY: She showed me she was today, didn't she? She was amazing. She kept coming up with new reason why we could work.  
  
HELENA: She won't come see you again.  
  
LARRY: I know.  
  
HELENA: What are you thinking?  
  
LARRY: So, I really am a fool.  
  
HELENA: Yes. Are you going to do anything about it?  
  
LARRY: I guess I'm going back to Boston.  
  
HELENA: When?  
  
LARRY: I want to see Ally tonight. I'll come back and pack everything up in a day or two.   
I'll have to talk to Sam, but he was ok with everything when I was living with Ally.  
Thank you.  
  
HELENA: Your welcome. It's what I'm here for. I love you.  
  
LARRY: I love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow. Tell you how it went.  
  
HELENA: Have fun with Ally. Call me when you're back in Detroit.   
  
LARRY: Ok, goodbye.  
  
HELENA:Goodbye.  
  
SCENE: A restuarant. NELLE and LING are sitting at a table.  
  
LING: You do know this isn't the office or the courthouse, and it isn't lunch time.  
  
NELLE: I know that Ling.  
  
LING: So what's so important?  
  
NELLE: Who said important?  
  
LING: I don't have time--  
  
NELLE: You have plenty of time.  
  
LING: Not for this. Just talk.  
  
NELLE: Jon wants us to get back together.  
  
LING: Not again. Wasn't twice enough.  
  
NELLE: Ling.  
  
LING: The funny little man isn't good enough for you.  
  
NELLE: That's what he thinks. I'm the princess, and he's the frog.  
  
LING: You already kissed him; he's still not a prince.  
  
NELLE: (a little melty) Well...  
  
LING: John Cage did an unspeakable thing to you.  
  
NELLE: What?  
  
LING: You know what.  
  
NELLE: Yes.  
  
LING: And you're thinking about it.  
  
NELLE: Yes.  
  
LING: Why?  
  
NELLE: Because when I looked at him I saw all the things I thought I never wanted. And he  
said the magic words.  
  
LING: Please don't say they were I love you.  
  
NELLE: He said, I was afraid.  
  
LING: Oh, fear makes everything ok.  
  
NELLE: No.  
  
LING: Am I here to convince you this is the wrong thing or the right one?  
  
NELLE: I don't know. When he said he didn't know home much he could love me, I wanted  
to say, Yes, I'll try again, but I keep thinking about how he hurt me not being able  
to accept, love me as I am. Does it matter that he was so upset because he thought I couldn't have seen him or loved him without the money? How far does   
understanding go? To forgiveness? Can it extend to starting over?  
  
LING: That was rhetorical, right? I think I'm here to listen.  
  
(NELLE nods.)  
  
NELLE: We broke up a year ago. I dated other men, but I didn't much like seeing Jon with  
Melanie. I'm not saying I'm not over him, but I'm also still in love with him, if that   
makes any sense. I finally convinced myself, came to believe that we couldn't  
work, that he could never love me as much as I love him. And now he says, I know what was stopping me. Maybe now I can love that much. I think you might be right for me. Part of me hears, he could love me that much, but the other part   
hears, Maybe? Can I bet my heart on maybe? And yet there are some people-  
some friends, some lovers-you never stop loving. You haven't seen them in years, and yet you love them. For those people where it could have gone   
differently, if you get a chance to do it differently, am I crazy if I don't take this chance? And yet, it's my heart. I don't do this, I can be Subzero Nelle again.   
  
LING: Honey, you never were.  
  
NELLE: No, I was until Cage & Fish. My heart was separate. No one could see it. I was  
only about work. Jon made me more, I could go back, couldn't I?  
  
LING: I don't think you can stop feeling once you've started. You can't be like you were  
before, any more than (don't tell anyone I said this) I can be who I was before Cage&Fish. Must be something about that place.  
  
NELLE: Or those people.  
  
LING: Yes.   
  
NELLE: I can stay the way I am. Jon could be the man I marry, or maybe he's just one  
man I loved.  
  
LING: Nelle, honey, how many men have you loved?  
  
NELLE: Ok, point taken. But what about Jon, he thinks it could be me. Something about   
giving him what he needs, making him feel less like an odd little man. And he   
doesn't love Allly. He never answered me about that before. That must mean  
something, that he was finally addressing that.   
  
LING: You're looking for reasons to say yes.  
  
NELLE: So I should just say it. It's what I really want to do.  
  
LING: Are you going to?  
  
NELLE: You know when I was Sub-Zero, I didn't have to feel the fear. Law, no problem,   
and there was nothing else. I keep on saying that, there was you, I had acquaintences.   
  
LING: We never went that deep. We were friends, but we never really talked about the  
hard stuff.   
  
NELLE: We were too busy avoiding it. Now, I can't. I choose yes, the fear doesn't go   
away. I choose no, I get doubts and regret. No ice anywhere in the vicinity.  
  
LING: What do you want?  
  
NELLE: All those things I never thought I wanted, with him. Married, children. I'd probably  
be a terrible mother. It's stupid.  
LING: You'd be a great mother.  
  
NELLE: You're just saying that.  
  
LING: Do I just say anything?  
  
NELLE: No, but this is extenuating circumstances.  
  
LING: It's your heart. That's why. Don't make me say anymore, please.  
  
NELLE: (_smiling, laughs a little, one beat, maybe two) _ He's the one who made me see  
that dream. He's the one I thought about it with. Maybe with that doctor for a   
little, but really just Jon. I have to say yes,   
  
LING: Good, so how about we get something to eat? Our waitor has been glaring at us. We haven't touched the menus.  
  
NELLE: Well, I didn't actually get lunch. After I rushed out the restuarant I was so upset...  
  
(_NELLE picks up her menu. LING follows suit. )  
_  
SCENE: ALLY's appartment. RENEE is sitting on the couch reading. ALLY enters through the front door.  
  
RENEE: You're home kind of early. It didn't go well?  
  
ALLY: No, hey, I got what I wanted. I found out why he left. I didn't get him back, but I just  
needed to know why, right? And now I know. He's afraid, and I couldn't convince him that we could get through it. I couldn't convince him   
  
(_Ally starts crying.)_  
  
I couldn't convince him, that I could help him. I couldn't--  
RENEE: (_embracing ALLY and leading her over to the couch):_ Ally, it's ok. You're going to  
get through this.   
(_ALLY continues crying. RENEE continues comforting her as Ooh, ooh Child plays. There's a knock at the door.)  
  
_RENEE: It's ok. I'll get rid of whomever it is.  
  
ALLY: Thanks.  
  
(_Another knock.)_  
  
RENEE: I'm coming.  
  
(_RENEE opens the door to LARRY)  
  
_LARRY: Hi, Renee. Is she...  
  
(_Ally gets up from the coach and walks towards the door.)  
  
_ALLY: Renee, do you see him too, or am I hallucinating again?  
  
RENEE: No, he's really here.  
  
ALLY: Oh, then could you?  
  
RENEE: Yeah, I'll be in my bedroom.  
  
ALLY: Thanks.  
  
(RENEE _exits.)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

ALLY:Does this mean?  
  
LARRY:Yes,  
  
ALLY: OK, well. I don't know exactly what to say. A couple of hours ago you were   
explaining to me how we can never work, and now--  
  
LARRY: And now I'm standing on your doorstep, making you think of a happier return from  
Detroit when it looked like everything was going finally (_pauses) _There are words  
to be said now, but somehow none of the words I feverishly tried to put together  
on the plane seems right.   
  
ALLY: You want what? You want to move back in and merrily avoid the idea of marriage  
for a while longer? Cause I think we could be very happy in the land of denial.   
  
LARRY: No. If we keep on like this we'll kill all the romance of the situation?  
  
ALLY: What romance?  
  
LARRY: Well, you know, I have this ring. I think you heard about it from my son. If you   
invited me in, and I found the words, I might, well---  
  
ALLY: Why don't you come in?  
  
LARRY: Thanks.   
  
(_They sit down on the couch at an uncomfortable distance from each other.)  
  
_ I suddenly realized--  
  
ALLY: Suddenly realized?  
  
LARRY: All right, I was talking to Helena, please don't get mad, she thought I was being an  
idiot, the more I talked the convinced she became---  
  
ALLY: I'm not mad. What did you realize?  
  
LARRY: Two men you loved moved to Michigan. You only came after one of them. That  
you believed in us that much, that you were that strong---  
  
ALLY: Strong?  
  
LARRY: Oh yeah, you must have thought if just for a minute, I love a man, and he flees to  
Michigan to get away from me, but you got past that, and you were able to   
argue our future with me without giving in. And you were so smart, you didn't lie to  
me. Mostly, it was how much you believe in us. If my belief was enough for both  
of us before, then yours has to be know. I'm afraid, but I believe in you.  
  
ALLY: Wow. Remind me to thank Helena. We should get together properly.  
  
LARRY: She's getting married.  
  
ALLY: Then I really mean it.   
  
(_ALLY crawls over to ALLY on the couch and then presses her forehead against his.)  
  
_ I love you, Mr. Larry,  
  
LARRY: I love you too.  
  
(_He pulls away, but only to pull the ring box from his pocket. He opens the box.)  
  
_ This was supposed to be at the bottom of your dessert, but we'll work with what we have. We have shared some good times on this couch, those hours who   
massaged my feet in particular. Allison Mcbeal, will you marry me?  
  
ALLY: Yes.   
  
(_She launches herself into his arms, knocking him back onto the couch.)  
  
_LARRY: You don't want me to put the ring on your finger?  
  
(_ALLY sticks out her ring finger and LARRY slips the ring on her finger. ALLY ksses  
LARRY.)  
  
_ALLY: RENEE!  
  
(_Renee runs in. She knows when to hurry.)  
  
_RENEE: What?  
  
ALLY: Larry asked me to marry him.  
  
(_She shows Renee the ring.)_  
  
RENEE: Very nice.  
  
(_Larry is quietly amused.)  
  
_Now I'll get back to my room so you too can, whatever.  
  
(_RENEE exits. LARRY gets back to kissing ALLY. Aerial night shot Boston.)  
  
_Scene: The unisex. JON is washing his hands. NELLE enters.   
  
  
NELLE: Hi, Jon.  
JON: Hi. What's up?  
  
(_NELLE bends her head and sort of looks down with a shy smile on her face.)  
  
_NELLE: I made up my mind.  
  
JON: Oh?  
  
NELLE: I want to try again.  
  
  
JON: Oh my god.  
  
NELLE: You're shocked.  
  
JON: No, maybe in shock. I didn't think I'd be this lucky.  
  
NELLE: You're not a frog, and I'm not a princess. It's not about deserving each other. It's   
about what could be.  
  
JON: I know that. Standing here staring into the mirror, it hit me that you've never danced to  
Barry.  
  
NELLE: What?   
  
JON: Every one else, even Ling and Jackson, have come in, seen me, and joined in,   
but you come in, and everyone stops.  
  
NELLE: It's silly, Jon. It's not really my thing.  
  
JON: This isn't a test or anything. I'm just wondering. Are you afraid of appearing   
ridiculous?  
  
NELLE: I don't do things like that. Besides, he wouldn't come to me.   
  
JON: You'd be surprised, he came to me and Richard once. But the dancing isn't really   
about you feeling him, it's about letting yourself go, having fun.  
  
NELLE: All right?  
  
JON: All right?  
  
NELLE: It's a night for risks right?  
  
JON: Right.   
  
(_Jon looks into the mirror. You're my first, my last, my everything starts play. JON  
starts dancing. NELLE jumps in behind him. It's awkward at first, a little ugly, but   
then she relaxes into it. She starts to really smile. Night aerial shot of Boston.)  
  
_SCENE: ALLY's appartment. ALLY and LARRY are curled up together on the   
couch.   
  
ALLY: Will you sing me my song.  
LARRY: Of course.  
  
(_They go over to the piano. LARRY starts playing and then sings Chances Are.   
After Vonda enters we see JOHN walking NELLE home. They are bound   
together arm in arm. Then we go back to LARRY singing to ALLY. We stay there  
until the song is over.)  
  
  
_The End.  
  
  



End file.
